The Untold Book
by Airbending Anila
Summary: This book tells the life story of an Airbender Anila, as she leads all of the other airbenders to a safer place in the world to escape the wrath of the mysterious firebender.
1. Chapters one through five

_**THE UNTOLD BOOK **_

**_CHAPTERS 1-5_**

CHAPTER ONE: THE GAME

Yum, the air outside of Anila's house smelt and tasted great. She could see the fishermen fishing, the shop keepers working, the busy men being busy, and all of the other people in the Air Nation. "Wow" she said to herself. Anila had never been outside of the Southern Air Temple because her parents would never let her out. She was finally free to roam around and speak to people! While she was walking she noticed seven boys outside just outside the training grounds. She noticed they were playing a game, an airbending game. THUD!!! the blast of air crashed right into her. "Sorry! I guess I wasn't looking.... do you have room for another player? Anila noticed the boys faces turning pink until they couldn't take it any more and they started laughing. "Ha! Like we would ever let a girl play!" one of the boys smarted back. "What's wrong with girls?" Anila wondered. "Look, why don't you just go home with your mommy and help her with the dishes or something a GIRL would do!" Anila's face was glowing red now and she felt a tear slip down her face. Then she regained her composure and lashed a whip of air at them. "WHAT WAS THAT!?" one of the boys demanded. Anila started attacking even more. The boys tried to airbend back at her, but she was to hard for them. "Wait!" You can play if you're on my team. "Wait I want her to be on mine!" "No mine!" The boys were so caught up in this fight that they didn't even noticed Anila slip away.

_____________________________________________________________________________

CHAPTER TWO: KIDNAPPED

Anila felt a little bad about causing such a fight, but she completely forgot she did when she saw messanger hawks for sale! "Wow, I have always wanted one!" she said to herself. "Maybe I could just sneak in through the back and grab one...

"Gosh! Which one is the back door to the store! There is like a billion doors! Oh there it is the green door. CREAK the door sounded as she slowly inched herself closer to a hawk.

"AAHH!" Anila screamed. A man hidden under a table had snatched her and knocked her out. When she woke up she was tied up with her mouth taped in what looked like a basement. "Where am I?" she thought to herself. "Ah, I can see you have woken up." A man said with a dark coat and hat. He walked over and jerked the tape off her mouth. "Ow!" Anila said. "SSSHHH! If you stay quiet, you won't be harmed." Anila nodded, but felt fear growing in her very quickly. "Now right now you are my captive, prisoner, bait, whatever you want to call yourself while I perform my big trick. Now I suppose you are hatching an escape plan, well don't even think about it! If you escape I will track you down and bring you right back here and you will be harmed!" Anila was crying, but soft enough so nobody would hear her. If you must know what I am planning then well, here it is: Since Avatar Roku was a firebender theat means that the next Avatar will be an airbender so I am taking any airbenders I can find to this location so that if any airbender is the avatar, I will already have him or her in chains. If you are not the avatar, you will be set free, I am leaving to grab more airbenders, I will take you to your cell. Anila was picked up and thrown into a wooden cage. She knew she could escape easily until she saw what the man was doing. After the man locked the cage he fire-bended at it and made it so it was impossible to escape. "Don't worry the fire won't harm you, as longf as you remain perfectly still." The man grinned as he walked out.

_____________________________________________________________________________

CHAPTER THREE: OLD FRIENDS

Anila looked around in her cell and found the boys she airbended at across from her. They noticed her when she was carried in, but she just now noticed them. "Psst!" the boys wispered. "What is it?" Anila questioned. "We found out how to escape!" Anila felt a little light of hope shine within her as she continued to listen to the boys. "All you have to do is airbend a passage through the fire, break through the wood with your bending and then come bust us out!" "Sounds great, but what if we get caught?" Anila said. "Oh that man? He is as lazy as a momma moose lion. He never comes down here he is always hunting for airbenders." ''Ok. We will do it tonight!" Anila said in a happy tone.

_____________________________________________________________________________

CHAPTER FOUR: THE ESCAPE PART ONE

Anila looked at the sun set through her barred window and knew it was time to make her move. She made sure nobody was looking and she busted out of the ropes that tied her out. Next she made a giant shield around herself as she walked through the fire and then broke through the wooden cage. After she was out, she airbended the wood back into place to make it appear as if she was still inside. Next she snuck over to all of the other airbenders cage and broke them out as well. They dodged all of the guards, but when they got to the exit, the man popped out. "I knew that you would try to escape so I made sure to hide out here until you did. Now go back to your cells now! Or face the consequences! Anila looked back at the other airbenders and winked, she told them if this was to happen to ready you bending and fight. All of the airbenders aimed at the firebender and shot him down with air, he wasn't bleeding or anything, but was paralized for a little bit. When he tried to get back up the airbenders just worked together to make a giant air shield around themselves and marched right out into the night.

_____________________________________________________________________________

CHAPTER FIVE: THE ESCAPE PART TWO

Anila knew they must have taken a wrong route or something because they ended up at least 300 miles away from the Southern Air Temple. Anila scratched her head and looked back at the airbenders. "I'm thirsty!" One called out. Anila made a slight grin remembering a trick she learned. "Whenever any airbenders are thirsty just take some hydrogen from the air and put it in your mouth, then the oxygen in your mouth." All the airbenders tried this and they made water! "Great job!" Anila said as she did it once herself. "Where are we going anyway?" asked Long Wei, one of the prisoners at the firebender's prison. "Well, I thought we were going back to the Southern Air Temple, but it looks Like we are at the Western one instead I think." "How could we go from south to west?" Aang, another airbender asked. "I'm not so sure," Anila partially mumbled. "I don't even see anything," Long Wei said. "No, she is right," Aang said, "We are here!" All of the airbenders glided down on their gliders including Anila to see the beaty of the Western Air Temple. This Temple was unique, it is upside down underneath a cliff side. The airbenders were always very smart people so they always knew where to hide things for their protection and make it beautiful at the same time. TAP TAP Anila felt on her shoulder. She turned around and gasped.


	2. Chapters six through eight

_**THE UNTOLD BOOK**_

_**CHAPTERS 6-10**_

CHAPTER SIX: THE WESTERN AIR TEMPLE

"Monk Gyatso! I'm so glad to see you!" Anila said. "Me too." The old man said. All of the other airbenders crowded around the monk to talk to him and catch up. Most people though he died when he left the Southern Air Temple in secret, but he didn't die! The airbending boys were the only ones who didn't crowd monk Gyatso. They really weren't into the famous airbenders better then they are thing. After he talked to all of the other airbenders, he got worn out and took a nap. Anila, Aang, and the boys went all around the air temple talking to everyone and finding sacred statues. They all had tons of fun until they came across one sign that said is smeared red letters, " Enter at one's own risk." Everyone was silent until the boys ran inside and when Anila shouted, "NO!" it was too late. Aang and Anila heard a loud boom and knew exactly what had happened. The boys weren't coming out of the airbending danger zone.

CHAPTER SEVEN: TRUE LOVE

Anila slownly crouched down on the ground and started pouring out tears while Aang just stared into the dangerous zone wide eyed with fear in his eyes. A long time had passed until anyone spoke again. The first person to speak was Anila. "I guess we better go back to Monk Gyatso and tell him what happened. "No wait!" Aang said grabbing her shoulder as she started to walk away. Monk Gyatso gets very depressed if anything happens to anyone, both of us believe that all life is sacred even the life of the smallest spider caught in it's own web. Anila looked down with tears still coming down her face. "But don't you think it would be the wrong thing to do? But before she had finished her sentance she found she and Aang kissing together without a care in the world. Even though it was a little awkward that she and Aang were just standing next to each other not talking to each other for a few minutes after the kiss. Anila felt alot more positive and happy inside. She knew that things would work out both with her and Aang and telling Monk Gyatso what happened. After the kiss Aang came over and gave Anila a hug and they shared it for along time until something disturbing happened.

CHAPTER EIGHT: THE RETURN OF THE REVENGE

"So looks like you have a girl friend now kid, or should I say the avatar!" Aang looked down while Anila looked at him a little upset because he didn't tell her. "I.. I" Aang tried to tell Anila, but the fire-bender had already began to attack. "Ow!" Anila screamed Aang came rushing over to help her, but the firebender started to aim at Aang and then, BOOM!


End file.
